inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Morimura Konoha
Morimura Konoha (森村好葉) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"An introvert girl who has no experience in sports. She loves animals and often visits the zoo."'' Appearance She is small and has a light skin tone. She has two very large buns on the sides of her head, which are dark green. She has black eyes and wears the Inazuma Japan uniform. Personality Morimura is shown to be very shy, and very docile, in episode 11 it was stated that she is afraid of girls. She seems to be more on the negative side, not believing in herself as much and has a lack of confidence. Although having a quirky relationship more near to the start of the series, she now seems to have a friendly relationship with Nozaki Sakura, as they both went to the Soccer Garden Shopping Mall together. Her quiet and timid personality may come from her background, as she was disliked because of her looks; lowering her confidence with other/new people. Background It was revealed in episode 11 that people dislike and find her annoying because of the appearance of her face. This could be the source of her shyness. She commented that she likes hanging around with animals because they can't say anything about her face, so whenever she has free-time she goes to the zoo to see them. Plot She first appeared in episode 1 at the Holy Road Stadium with her former team. Being chosen for the national team, Inazuma Japan, Morimira was seen to be nervous and walked to the others, who were chosen too, in the line-up. Shinsei Inazuma Japan played an exhibition match against Teikoku Gakuen to est their abilities. In the match itself, a ball rolled to Morimura but a member of Teikoku completely shaded her, which made her afraid and the player took the ball. Matsukaze Tenma came to her and asked if she was okay in which she replied that she never had played soccer before, surprising Tenma. At the end of the match, Inazuma Japan lost with 10-1, with Shindou Takuto using Kami no Takuto FI to help Tsurugi Kyousuke and Tenma, who scores with Fire Tornado DD, making the only goal for Inazuma Japan. As Inazuma Japan lost with a huge difference in score, resulted that Inazuma Japan was the worst Japan team they ever had. In episode 2, she was already at the Odaiba Soccer Garden with the other new members when Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi arrived. As the new members introduced themselves, Shindou shouted at her that it was her turn to introduce herself. However, Konoha became scared because of that and introduced herself and said that she never played soccer while she was trembling from fear. After the introductions, the whole team went training. In episode 4, Konoha didn't go to the training session that was held at the Odaiba Soccer Garden, which all of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were supposed to go to, but only a few went. Instead, she went to the zoo to see the animals. Tenma asked for her to come and join the training session, but she said it wouldn't make a difference her being there, and refused. In episode 5, she along with other members of Inazuma Japan took part in the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, as she didn't want to be a member of the team anymore. Tetsukado Shin was first, but soon realized that it was best for him to stay in the team, and failed the test, changing other peoples decisions as well as his. Except for Konoha's. Konoha still wanted to leave, as she said "Come on, come on go in." when she kicked the ball. But the ball went in the goal and so she failed, accidentally. Her goal however, was seen to be very impressive, shocking a lot of people, including the crowd. In episode 6, Inazuma Japan played against Big Waves. Konoha was about to get the ball when Nozaki Sakura slyly stepped on her foot, making it seem she didn't do it on purpose. During half-time, Sakura apologised to Konoha, but she did not respond, implying that she still felt unstable or scared. In episode 7, Inazuma Japan played against Big Waves. Konoha was about to recieve the ball from a pass, when Nozaki Sakura purposely bumped into her, making it look like she done it on accident though. After they both fell to the ground, Sakura gave a dirty look to Konoha, making Konoha feeling more unstable. In episode 8, Konoha and the rest of Inazuma Japan got the day-off, so they were allowed to do what they wanted. Kuroiwa Ryuusei even telling Konoha and the others to do something other than soccer. So Nozaki Sakura asked Konoha if she wanted to go to the Soccer Garden Shopping Mall with her, in which Konoha hesitated, but agree upon going. They both seemed to enjoy themselves, implying their incidents before in the match with Big Waves may have been resolved. Sakura asked Konoha what her contract was with Kuroiwa for her to be at Shinsei Inazuma Japan, but instead, Sakura spoke about her background and why she joined Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Later on, Konoha and the others gathered at the Odaiba Soccer Garden, and conversated about Kusaka Ryuuji being arrested. They all then spoke about his background, revealing that he is actually in a gang and is see to be dangerous. Shinsei Inazuma Japan began their match with Shamshir. After Kusaka was teased by Shamshir's captain Said Ashraf and two others, he fouled them, but had a confused face after, as if to say he didn't mean to do it. Konoha then said to him that he is scared. Scared of being weak. She said that she could tell it was that, because she has felt the same feeling before. Shamshir was in the lead by one goal, which was scored with Oil Rush. In episode 9, the first-half ended of the match between Inazuma Japan and Shamshir, with Shamshir still in the lead with one goal. Shindou Takuto didn't want Kusaka to play in the second-half just in case he activates his Berserker Mode and he goes wild again. Most people agreed on this, but Konoha just stayed quite and didn't give her opinion on this matter. Tenma however disagreed with Shindou's idea, and therefore allowed Kusaka to play. In the second-half, the ball was passed to her, but she failed to get it, resulting in Minaho gaining possession of the ball instead. Soon later, Kusaka learnt how to control his Berserker Mode, making Konoha feel happy and relieved. Kusaka scored with Kyoubou Head, which surprised her. Tsurugi and Matatagi Hayato also scored. The match ended with a score of 3-2 to Inazuma Japan. In episode 10, Kuroiwa made her and the rest of the team train in the Black Room so that they could improve for the upcoming match with Mach Tiger in the next three days. Everyone agreed that they would win the FFIV2, but Konoha kept quite, making Sakura asking her if she wanted to win too, but Konoha didn't answer. In episode 11, Konoha left Inazuma Japan out of lack of confidence, and left without telling anyone. So Matsukaze Tenma, Sorano Aoi and Kusaka Ryuuji decided to go look for her. They found her at the zoo. Konoha revealed her background to Tenma and the others; about how people find her annoying because of her face, which shocked Tenma and the others. But they all, especially Kusaka encouraged her to come back to the team. She walked off, and saw a lone cat walking in the middle of the road. A big truck was coming in the direction of the cat, worrying Konoha. So she risked herself and ran into the road to save the cat, which she successfully did. Whilst doing so, she oddly showed an ability never seen before from her. As she grabbed the cat, she quickly sped up and ran a lot quicker, showing a drastic increase of speed. She eventually joined Shinsei Inazuma Japan again. In episode 12, whilst Konoha was playing against Mach Tiger along with everyone else, she was confessed to by Kusaka. This made Konoha go really red, as she was surprised. He asked her to be his girlfriend, but Konoha said she wasn't ready, but maybe in the future. Konoha was dribbled past by a member of Mach Tiger. The time after that though, Kusaka cheered her on and gave her courage, and resulted in her using a using a Hissatsu Technique; Konoha Roll, to gain the ball from Mach Tiger's captain Napa Ladam. In episode 13, after Manabe and Minaho didn't react to defend, Konoha used Konoha Roll to steal the ball from Kaolan Sagot. When she tried to stop Bark Sepakro's pass, the ball made a curve and the ball flew to Kaolan instead of Mei Pakudi. When Kaolan shot again, Konoha listened to Manabe and went to the right, but the ball made a curve again and it went to the left, and Kusaka barely saved the pinch. Later, she listened to Manabe again and passed the ball to Kusaka. Stats Game At level 99 *'GP': 108 *'TP': 213 *'Kick': 52 *'Dribbling': 92 *'Block': 188 *'Catch': 116 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 70 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'DF Konoha Roll' |-|Game= *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'DF Kumo no Ito ' *'DF Konoha Roll' *'OF Konoha Rendezvous' Soul |-|Game= *'SOUL Fox' |-|Anime= *'SOUL Fox' Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Inazuma Japan